Bittersweet After School Affair
by CrimsonSparksFly
Summary: You can't blame gravity for falling in love. Tapi mungkin, mungkin saja, Albert Einstein mau memaafkan Kakashi yang menyalahkan gravitasi. Lagipula, gaya tarik bumi itu membuat surai kecoklatan yang biasanya luput dari pandangannya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.


Something akin to a failed attempt at stimulating my desire for writing 8')  
Author mengucapkan terima kasih buat yang masih menunggu Cruel Temptation dan teman-teman seangkatannya. Jujur saja CT seperti sudah di ambang discontinuation...

Semacam drabble yang terinspirasi dari salah satu reviewer di fic Tentenlicious. You know who you are ;)

Btw, karena lagi bulan puasa tidak ada unsur kisu atau lebih. Just fluff

No spam reviews, please, thank you. Author jengah dengan review guest yang sebenarnya dibuat oleh satu orang yang sama, hanya supaya author melanjutkan cerita.

Now that all that's out of the way, enjoy.

* * *

"Oh."

Desahan barusan terlepas dari bibir Kakashi yang menjepit rokok di antara kedua garis tipis di bawah hidung mancungnya. Jemari jenjang miliknya mematung di sisi pintu geser ruang klub memasak sekolah. Niat mengunci pintu terpaksa ia urungkan melihat punggung berapron merah muda. Tumpahan akar gantung coklat menghalangi pandangan dari tali pengikat di punggung kecil itu. Mata _onyx_ Kakashi menyipit dan ia berani bersumpah pakaian yang dikenakan siapapun penyusup teritorial kekuasaannya bukan seragam sekolah.

Seolah terpanggil, pemilik rambut panjang sepinggang menoleh. Mata coklat yang sedikit lebih gelap dari surainya berkedip berkali-kali sebagai indikasi keterkejutan. Ia juga tidak menyangka akan kedatangan tamu tak diundang.

"... _sensei_." panggilnya setengah mendesah, ada kesan lega telah berhasil mengidentifikasi sosok Kakashi.

Pupil Kakashi melebar sepersekian mili. Tampaknya ia pun tidak mengalami kesulitan mengkonfirmasi kecurigaannya; siswi brunette itu memakai _t_ _-shirt_ biru pastel berkerah plus _cargo pants krem_ , jelas-jelas berlawanan dengan _dresscode_ yang mewajibkan _seifuku_. Namun ada hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya.

Lidah merah jambu keluar dari mulut mungil tanpa peringatan, menghapus cipratan coklat di pipi pemiliknya. Setengah sadar akan penampilan berantakan miliknya, jari-jari segera disibukkan dengan tugas menepuk apron dari tepung yang menempel. Setelahnya giliran rambut coklat bermandi sinar mentari petang yang menembus jendela mendapatkan perhatian; sejumput surai bandel ia jinakkan dengan ditarik ke belakang telinga.

"Sore, _sensei_."

Kakashi harus menarik pandangannya paksa ke wajah lawan bicara, entah mengapa fokusnya tersedot ke hal-hal kecil barusan.

"Sore...Tenten."

Ekspresi gadis itu terlihat ramah, dihias senyuman, kemudian menjadi panik. "Uh oh..."

Kakashi mengangguk, seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan siswinya. "Aku mau mengunci ruangan."

"Aku sudah hampir selesai, bisa tunggu-" rambut coklat terhempas ke samping, mengakomodasi gerakan leher si gadis. "-sekitar setengah jam lagi saja?"

Kakashi melangkah masuk, mencari-cari oven di ujung ruangan. Angka timer di pintu oven menunjukkan 29:00. Ia menghela nafas.

"Kau bukan anggota klub memasak, kenapa aku harus mengizinkanmu menggunakan fasilitas sesukamu?" tanyanya dengan nada bosan.

Tenten menepuk kedua tangannya dalam posisi memohon. "Kumohon, _sensei_! Aku tidak punya oven di tempatku tinggal-aku juga sudah dapat izin dari Shizune- _sensei_ , kau boleh bertanya padanya!"

"Hei, hei." Kakashi mengetak dahi Tenten dengan telunjuknya, membuat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Cuma bercanda, tahu. Lagipula kuenya sudah ada di dalam oven. Yang musti kau khawatirkan itu pakaianmu. Apa-apaan itu?"

Tenten terbelalak, pandangannya ia jatuhkan ke apronnya. Lebih tepatnya, yang ada di balik apronnya. "Uh-seragam olahragaku dipinjam Ino-jadi aku bawa baju bebas-"

"Wah, wah." sergah Kakashi terhibur menyaksikan ekspresi panik Tenten. Ia membuka jendela, tangannya dilipat di dada sambil bersender. "Akan butuh lebih dari sekedar alibi untuk meyakinkan penasehat klub memasak satu ini."

Tenten berkedip sekali, dua kali. "Maksud _sensei_...?"

Kakashi meniup asap rokoknya ke luar jendela. "Kau membuat sesuatu, kan? Sogok aku dengan kuemu, mungkin dengan begitu aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk tidak memberi hukuman."

"Ta-tapi...kue ini untuk besok..."

"He?"

...

"Ah. _Valentine_ , ya."

Tenten mengangguk. Pipinya merona samar, entah kenapa membuat Kakashi iri pada orang yang akan diberi gadis itu.

"Ta-tapi aku tadi masak _chocolate truffle_! Boleh kusogok dengan itu saja...?"

Kakashi mendengus. "Kenapa jadi tanya padaku? Apapun itu asal enak."

Dan pastinya enak; atau setidaknya itu yang dibilang Shizune tentang anak ini. Kalau informasi dari wakil penasehat klub masak itu benar, ini bukan kali pertama Tenten meminjam ruang klub untuk masak.

Buru-buru Tenten menarik tray dari dalam freezer, kemudian menyodorkannya ke Kakashi. Bola-bola coklat menggiurkan tersaji, dan dari penampakannya saja Kakashi tahu mereka masih menyimpan kehangatan oven. Sebenarnya gadis ini sudah masak berapa jenis olahan coklat?

"Teksturnya sempurna, departemen visual sangat memadai." komentarnya mengamati. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk klub memasak saja?" tanyanya sambil memasukkan satu _truffle_ ke mulut.

"Aku kan sudah sibuk dengan klub karate. Lagipula, masakanku tidak seenak kelihatannya, kok."

...

Pembohong.

Kakashi terus mengunyah dalam diam, matanya memandangi Tenten. Paduan komposisi coklat yang pas di lidah dan pemandangan gadis manis di depannya oh sangat ia nikmati. Gadis itu harus sering-sering melepaskan cepol kembarnya seperti ini. Kalau ia berhasil membujuknya bergabung dengan klub memasak, apa Kakashi akan bisa merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini setiap hari?

...

 **Ha?**

"...? _Sensei_?"

Kakashi mencomot satu lagi _truffle_. Rokok yang tadi dihirupnya entah sejak kapan sudah terabaikan di sela-sela jemarinya.

Yang barusan...Kakashi memikirkan apa?

"Kau pembohong," ia mengambil satu lagi, " _truffle_ buatanmu," dan satu lagi, " _numero uno_."

Tenten menganga sesaat sebelum tertawa renyah mendengar kesan dari Kakashi tentang masakannya. Ia tampak tidak menyadari desiran di dada Kakashi yang sekuat tenaga dilawannya kala melihat senyuman polos si _brunette_.

Apa ini...kenapa dia mendadak tertarik kepada siswinya itu?

Kakashi membuang muka. Sapuan merah muda muncul di kulit wajahnya. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Hahaha! Kau harus melihat pipimu yang penuh makanan, _sensei_! Seperti hamster saja."

Ia hanya menghela nafas. Tapi panas di pipinya tidak mau hilang. "Terima kasih atas makanannya."

"Jadi aku boleh pakai ruangan ini kan?"

Mata _onyx_ menatap wastafel di belakang si gadis. Bermacam alat masak berhamburan menunggu untuk dicuci. "Hanya sampai _crème brûlée_ -mu selesai. Setelah itu, kita pulang."

Iris _hazel_ Tenten melebar. Tubuhnya mematung di tempat.

"Kenapa?"

Tenten menggeleng, pipinya semakin memerah. "Ke...napa _sensei_ bisa tahu aku membuat _crème_ _brûlée_?"

Kakashi membiarkan tangan kirinya mengusap pipi gadis itu lembut, menghapus sisa coklat yang masih melekat. Ia tidak akan mengakui kalau yang ia incar sebenarnya adalah air mancur kecoklatan di bahu Tenten. Di sisi lain rasa syukur menghinggapi Kakashi karena ia masih punya kendali akan dirinya sendiri.

"!"

"Ada coklat di pipimu." urainya cepat-cepat, secepat kecepatan lengannya yang kembali ke sisinya. "Melihat bahan-bahan yang kamu pakai, aku cuma mengira-ngira. Tebakanku benar, ya?"

Bibir tipis Tenten mengulum malu-malu. Ia tidak menyangka Kakashi- _sensei_ punya sisi lain seperti itu. "Begitulah..."

"Um..." Kakashi menunduk, merutuki tindakannya yang membuat canggung keadaan. "Sentuhan terakhirnya masih banyak, kan? Aku tinggalkan kuncinya di sini...kembalikan ke mejaku setengah jam lagi."

"Ah, baik." Tenten mengambil kunci dari tangan Kakashi ragu. "Terima kasih..."

Kakashi bergegas melangkah keluar ruangan, mendadak mawas diri akan pandangan si _brunette_ yang mengawasi gerak geriknya. Kenapa dirinya jadi aneh begini? Apa karena _truffle_ yang dimakannya tadi? Atau karena senyuman tercoreng adonan kue di bibir mungil yang menarik minat itu?

Argh! Benak Kakashi bertambah gaduh. Ia merasa bodoh meributkan hal yang tidak biasanya ia pusingkan. Bisa apa dirinya jika ditatap lugu oleh dua iris hazel bulat Tenten? Nah loh kan, mulai lagi.

" _Sensei_!"

Otak Kakashi membeku. Belum sempat kakinya melangkah keluar ruangan suara cempreng itu memanggilnya kembali.

"...ya?"

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada suara di antara mereka. Punggung Kakashi terasa panas merasakan tatapan Tenten. Seperti apa ia menatap punggung lebarnya? Lebih penting daripada itu, kenapa dia memanggil dirinya?

"Aku...akan menyatakan perasaanku besok."

Nafas Kakashi tersendat. Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan _sensei_ yang sudah terlalu tua dan tidak pantas merasakan ketertarikan mendadak pada gadis SMA ini?

"Oh?" Ia menoleh pelan, gagal mencari penjelasan dari ketidakikhlasannya mendengar kalimat barusan. "Semoga berhasil. Lagipula seseorang harus cukup bodoh untuk menolakmu, apalagi kalau disogok makanan seenak tadi."

Tenten menggembungkan pipinya tidak terima, membuat wajahnya tampak aneh. "Apa-apaan itu? Kalau begitu dia lebih baik pacaran saja dengan masakanku, bukan aku."

Kakashi terkekeh geli. "Boleh aku saja yang memacari masakanmu?"

" _Sensei_!"

"Maaf, maaf." Kakashi menahan tawanya. "Memangnya kau berniat memberinya ke siapa?"

 _There. The somehow dreaded question._

"Rahasia."

Sudah kuduga, batin Kakashi. Tapi sedikit banyak ia berharap bisa mengorek informasi dari siswinya satu itu.

"Apa murid di sini?"

Tenten tidak bergeming. _"Not telling."_

"Berarti iya." simpulnya tanpa keraguan. "Apa aku mengenal-ah, bukan, apa nama belakangnya berhuruf 'i'?"

Tenten tersenyum sumringah. "Kau mengira aku akan memberikannya pada Neji, kan."

 _Well, yeah_ , tidak juga. Nama Kakashi huruf vokal terakhirnya 'i' juga bukan? Tapi sama saja bunuh diri kalau ia mengucapkannya keras-keras. Jadi ia menyimpannya dalam hati.

"Jadi ya atau tidak?"

"Ya."

Iris _onyx_ Kakashi melebar. Mudah sekali. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kebohongan di wajahnya.

"Neji." jeplaknya.

"Bukan."

"Gai."

 _"...please."_

"Chouji."

"Hmm. Bisa jadi."

"Ouch." Kakashi meremas dada bagian kirinya dramatis, sekelumit ekspresi terluka melewati wajahnya. "Kau jahat, Tenten. Belum sempat aku menyebut namaku sendiri dan kau sudah mematahkan hatiku."

Si gadis tertawa kecil. "Apa, _sensei_ berharap mendapatkan coklat dariku?"

Kakashi menggeleng, melawan kata hati yang sebenarnya. "Tidak. Hanya _crème brûlée_ -mu saja. Kan aku jatuh cinta pada masakanmu."

Sekarang giliran Tenten meremas dada kirinya. Bedanya di wajah mungilnya kini tercetak ekspresi merajuk. "Ouch. Kau tidak berperasaan, _sensei_."

Kakashi tertawa seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seperti yang kubilang, dengan masakan seenak buatanmu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

" _Sensei_ tidak terdengar terlalu meyakinkan."

"Oh?" Kakashi tampak tertarik. "Apa itu artinya kau memang berniat memberikannya padaku? Makanya kau bertanya?"

Tenten memutar bola mata hazel. Namun senyum geli di bibirnya menggagalkan usahanya untuk terlihat kesal. "Teruslah berdoa. Dewa mungkin saja akan membuatku memasak coklat lain untuk _sensei_."

Rokok yang terselip di jemari Kakashi berpindah posisi ke mulutnya, kedua tangannya dalam posisi memohon. "Dewa, buatlah Tenten berubah pikiran dan memberi coklatnya padaku. Kalau kau mengabulkan permohonan ini, aku akan membuang semua coklat yang akan kuterima selain pemberiannya."

Tenten terbahak. "Jahat! Jangan dibuang, dong!"

"Ah, ralat. Akan kutolak dengan halus. Atau kuberi pada siswa yang tidak dapat coklat." imbuhnya, mata melirik sosok tertawa beberapa meter di depan. Ia mengambil beberapa saat untuk mengapresiasi ekspresi terhibur siswinya.

Manis.

"Terima kasih, _sensei_."

"Eh?"

Tenten tersenyum lembut, kehangatan memantul dari bola matanya. "Aku tahu _sensei_ cuma bercanda, tapi pujian _sensei_ membuatku senang."

Kakashi mendadak merasa salah tingkah, tangannya menggaruk punggung kepala malu-malu. _"I was serious, though."_

"Tuh kan, bercanda lagi." si _brunette_ melanjutkan tawanya, "...besok _sensei_ datang, kan?"

"He?"

Ekspresi Tenten datar, sulit dibaca. Ia menunggu jawaban Kakashi.

"Maksudmu ke sekolah? Semalas apapun aku masuk sekolah di hari _valentine_ , aku tetap akan datang."

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Tenten. "Kalau aku ditolak, hibur aku ya."

"...!"

Hening menelan mereka berdua. Kebingungan melanda _sensei_ perokok kedua setelah Asuma di SMA Konoha yang tengah lengang.

"Kenapa aku?"

Lagi, surai kecoklatan magis milik gadis itu bergulung-gulung terhempas gerakannya yang berbalik, kembali menuju oven. Mungkin itu ilusi yang dipantulkan matahari senja, atau angin yang entah dari mana berhembus mengantarkan samar wangi _shampoo_ yang sedari tadi Kakashi coba tebak merknya, membuat rokok di bibirnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kalau _sensei_ menghiburku, aku akan ikut klub masak."

"!"

Belum sempat otaknya bereaksi, pintu ruang klub masak berdebum pelan. Sosok berambut coklat itu pun hilang.

Desahan pelan melarikan diri dari bibir Kakashi. Wajahnya tertutup telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Kalau...kau diterima..." bisiknya lirih, tidak cukup keras untuk orang lain dengar. Apalagi pintu ruang klub masak cukup tebal.

Apa?

Kalau percintaan siswinya itu berbalas...

Lantas?

...

 **'Biarkan aku menyentuh rambutmu.'**

Rahang Kakashi mengerat. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan itu terang-terangan. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Ini semua salah Tenten. Ia tidak seharusnya mengurai rambut coklat yang nampak halus nan lembut itu. Bukan, ini salah gravitasi. Selain dari membuat rambut itu jatuh ke bawah, gravitasi tidak melakukan pekerjaannya dengan optimal; rambut tidak seharusnya bisa memantul mudah di udara seperti itu. Atau membingkai tubuh mungil secara arbitrer membuatnya terlihat...

Gigi geraham Kakashi menggigit organ pengecapnya, mengingat rasa _chocolate_ _truffle_ dan tidak lupa senyum lepas Tenten.

...manis.

 _"...good luck."_ ujarnya tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan klub. Iris _onyx_ memandang pembatas antara dirinya dan Tenten kosong.

Tidak lama setelahnya kaki jenjang Kakashi menyeret tubuhnya yang terasa berat di koridor tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

 **'...kalau ditolak, aku akan bisa menikmati masakannya...tapi di saat yang sama, aku harus melihat ekspresi terlukanya.'**

Kakashi menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi kalau diterima, aku tidak akan bisa menyentuh rambutnya. Bahkan dia mungkin tidak akan sempat main-main ke ruang klub masak lagi."

 _Sigh..._

"Sial...kurasa apapun itu, aku hanya harus menunggu sampai besok."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, ada cangkir kecil berisi _dessert_ olahan coklat di loker sepatu Kakashi, lengkap dengan sebuah catatan.

 _'Suka. Aku suka sensei. Aku menunggu di atap sekolah sekarang.'_

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Tenten tidak bergabung dengan klub memasak.

Dan Kakashi menolak semua coklat yang diterimanya.


End file.
